villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Steeljaw (Transformers Film Series)
Steeljaws are minor antagonists of the 2014 film Transformers: Age of Extinction. They are technorganic guard dogs who are under the command of Lockdown who are used for hunting down intruders & prey that venture into the ship. They are first seen amongst Lockdown's crew of mercenaries when he meets with Attinger on the ship for a talk. Later, when the ship's anchor cables are unexpectedly launched, Lockdown sends a pack of Steeljaws to hunt down the intruders & kill them for trespassing. Some chased Tessa but manages to escape them. When she, Cade and Shane attempts to flee using the cable wires, the Steeljaws manages to locate them & some attempted to capture them by climbing on the ropes, only to be shot down by Cade. The rest began to chew the cables apart, attempting to make them fall to their deaths, only to fail as Bumblebee arrives by shooting at them & saving the humans. It is unknown what became of the remaining Steeljaws when Galvatron took over Lockdown's ship. Gallery Steeljaw (Transformers Film Series).png|Steeljaw as seen in the Dark of the Moon toyline. Trivia *Outside the film series, Steeljaw is actually an Autobot & Blaster's pet lion. He also known for being Ravage's archnemesis. **Not counting Hightower (who had been portrayed countless times as a Constructicon in many toy media), Steeljaw is the third Autobot to have been portrayed as a villain in the live action film series, the first being Grindor & the second being Sentinel Prime & Devcon, though Devcon is only shown for a few minutes. Overload & Wreckage also qualifies though they are only seen in the toyline & unused artwork. *Steeljaw was originally meant to appear in Transformers: Dark of the Moon as Leadfoot's pet dog instead of a lion as seen in working artworks, but was dropped for unknown reasons yet this Steeljaw appeared in the Human Alliance toyline. Ironically, Transformers: Age of Extinction also portrayed Steeljaw as a canid robot & the prequel comics also drew Steeljaw similar to his supposed third film design. *Steeljaw is also known as Wolf in the earlier release toyline, particularily to hide his true name. *Much like Lockdown, Steeljaw is also portrayed as a Decepticon. He was once referred accidently as an Autobot in Hasbro's website. *Even though Steeljaw did not transform, he is portrayed with a robot mode in the toyline, much like Scorponok. *This the second time Steeljaw had been portrayed as a villain. The first one was his Shattered Glass counterpart, particularly in the Recordicons comics with parallel Ravage as the protagonist & the third is his 2015 Robots in Disguise counterpart, who is a pseudo homage to the second version. *Much like its master Lockdown, who is originally meant to be Cyclonus, Steeljaw is originally meant to be Ratbat before being replaced by the latter. Navigation Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Mute Category:Minion Category:Transformers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Teams Category:Aliens Category:Predator Category:Guardians Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Criminals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil